Are You There God? It's Me, Dean Winchester S4
by Bad Day at Black Rock
Summary: Some familiar ghosts come out to target hunters, and they aren't in a good mood.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: These fics are based on real episodes from Supernatural. The characters and plots belong to the creator and writers for the show. If you want background on the new character you can read the previous episodes.

Are You There God? It's Me, Dean Winchester

She knew Dean wanted the ride back to be a quiet one, but she really wanted to know what the heck happened while she and Bobby were passed out on the floor. They had called Sam and told him to meet them back at Bobby's place.

"Dean, what'd he say?"

He saw Bobby glance at him from the driver's seat and sighed. "He said he was an angel of the Lord, that God had work for me." He said it like it was a joke, like he was waiting for them to laugh at the end but they didn't.

"You think he was telling the truth?"

"I don't know."

Kayla paused. "Well, biblically speaking, it would explain why he was more powerful than all those demons. And why he was immune to all the anti-evil paraphernalia we laid out."

"Biblically speaking."

"I know you're not a big believer, but maybe you should start. If you've got an angel watching your back you should…"

"Look he wasn't an angel, okay?"

"Okay." She added, not really wanted to fight about it. "I didn't sleep with Sam while you were gone. Well, I didn't have sex with him."

He laughed quietly at the randomness of the statement. "Thank you."

"I did make out with him."

Bobby shook his head; like the parent in the car that was getting too much information.

Dean only smirked and nodded, like he expected her to say it. He did after all _tell_ her to make out with him shortly after his possession. _That_ came back to bite him in the ass. "And it made you feel better didn't it?"

She shrugged. "Yeah."

"And you two are back to being good now, you're not freaked out by him anymore."

"No, not freaked out by him."

"I told you so."

Bobby looked at them like they were crazy. "You kids put a whole new meaning into 'one big happy family'."

"Hey don't get me wrong," Dean defended himself. "I get it, I was in hell. But it's not gonna happen again." It wasn't really stated as a question.

Kayla fought back a smile; her weakness with Sam did make her feel guilty, but jealousy was so adorable on him. "No, it won't happen again."

"That's what I thought." He tried to sound tough but gave her a crooked smile and slid an arm around her.

When they got back to Bobby's, Sam was fully ready to accept the whole angel theory. Kayla had been successful for the most part in keeping them from arguing and they spent several hours going through lore and other textbook materials on the holy figures. Much to Dean's dismay they couldn't find anything to disprove the idea of angels. All signs pointed to yes.


	2. Chapter 2

Bobby tried to enlist some local hunter help in researching angels but couldn't get an answer from the longtime friend. Not hearing back from a hunter automatically put up a red flag and they drove to the woman's house to check on her.

The scene inside wasn't pretty. Blood spattered the floors and walls, there was a half-made line of salt laying in front of her body. Her _body_, augh. That was a whole new level of nasty. She was laid on her back with her exposed rib cage ripped in half while her intestine spilled onto the floor.

"Olivia was rocking the EMF reader." Dean held it up for them to see.

Sam nodded but was trying to keep from throwing up. "Spirit activity."

Kayla noted how he'd brushed right by the body, like it was something they'd seen everyday. But it wasn't. They'd never seen a ghost do something like this to someone; it was downright sadistic.

"You gonna be ok?" Sam was looking at her.

"Hmm? Yeah, fine."

But she looked pale, like she was going to be sick and he squeezed her shoulder. "Take a breather, we'll look around."

Dean watched the transaction but didn't say anything, Kayla nodded and followed Bobby's path out the door.

Bobby called around to some other hunters in the area, only to again get no response from any of them. Something big was going on and they were already miles behind in stopping it.

They split up and sought out the other hunters; every house was a bloodbath. Every hunter in the area was dead and all showed signs in the room of fighting off ghosts. These were some pissed off ghosts.

On the way back to Bobby's Sam pulled in to a cheap gas station to fill up. Dean and Kayla were sleeping in the back so he went ahead and took care of the gas before heading to the bathroom.

_Kayla._

Kayla shifted her head, being interrupted from her sleep.

_Kayla wake up. Wake up! Bring the rock salt gun!_

She jerked out of her sleep and sat up, reaching into the front seat for the shotgun.

"What's up?" Dean asked groggily.

"Come on." She followed Sam's directions and kicked open the bathroom door. Sam was on the ground and a man, no, not just a man…Agent Henricksen stood in front of him. "Oops, wrong bathroom." She shot at him and he disappeared.

Sam caught his breath. "Took you long enough."

"A little louder mental yelling would have been helpful. I was sleeping you know."

Dean glanced around. "Was that…"

Sam nodded. "Agent Henricken. We need to get to Bobby before something goes after him too."

They got back onto the road and Dean tried calling him, he felt his skin chill when he didn't get an answer. Kayla was making sure Sam's bleeding had stopped; Henricksen worked him over pretty well in the bathroom and infection was a big possibility in a place like that. Dean was trying not to be paranoid about it; Kayla had always tended to them, always the first to break out the first aid kit. That's all she was doing.

"You feel ok man?"

"Yeah, fine."

"What did he want?"

"Revenge, we got him killed."

"Sam."

"What? We did."

"Dude, whatever the hell is going on is happening to us. I can't get in touch with Bobby, so unless you're thinking answers, don't think at all!"

"Dean, we'll get to him in time. Bobby can fight off some ghosts." She offered, trying to be comforting.

"I know." He breathed. "He'll be fine."


	3. Chapter 3

When they got to Bobby's he was nowhere in sight. Sam took the outside, Dean took the upstairs and Kayla went searching on the main level. As she opened one of the storage closets, an icy cloud of air breathed out of her. She spun around with the shotgun cocked but couldn't shoot. How was she supposed to shoot?

"Dad?"

"Kayla." He stood in front of her looking like she'd always remembered; clean cut in one of his expensive suits. She couldn't save him and now she had to face him.

"Dad I'm so sorry. If I would have known…"

"If you would have known? What, that we were at risk? Why wouldn't we be at risk Kayla? They went after _his_ family why wouldn't they go after yours?"

Because you never think it will happen to you. She always thought she'd have that little slice of normality to go back to. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it sweetheart." He stepped towards her and she didn't step back. "I worked my whole life to give you everything and you threw it away. You sold our home, our property, our belongings! Everything I worked for!"

"I couldn't be there again! You have to understand that, I couldn't walk into that house after what happened."

"You never wanted in that house. You could have had the easy lifestyle, you could have accepted everything I tried to give you and instead you chased after a ghost hunter and got us killed!"

"That wasn't supposed to happen!"

"And I wasn't supposed to raise an ungrateful daughter but here you are!"

"I'm not!" She cried. "I'm not ungrateful, I didn't fit into that life dad."

He didn't respond, just glared at her and reached out. Before he could touch her a shot went off and he disappeared, Dean stood at the doorway.

"You ok?"

She shook off the shock and nodded. "Yeah." She looked at him. "You look kind of rough."

"Yeah Meg's ghost beat the crap out of me." He said nonchalantly.

Sam had rescued Bobby from his own ghosts and they all met up in Bobby's office to discuss the situation. These weren't just ghosts, they were ghosts of people they couldn't save. Henricksen, Meg, Kayla's dad, they failed them all.

"Meg had a mark on her hand, like a tattoo or a brand."

Sam nodded. "I saw something on Henricksen too."

Bobby looked between them. "Well what did it look like?"

Sam grabbed a piece of paper and sketched it out.

"I may have seen this before." Bobby took it to his stack of research.

"Hey." Dean nudged her. "You ok? You seem kind of out of it."

"Please stop asking me that." The lights above them flickered and static was heard from the electronics. These things were coming back.

Bobby grabbed some books. "We gotta go, follow me." He led them into the basement and through an iron door. When everyone was in he pulled the lever shut.

They were all looking around the room in silent awe, Sam pointed to the walls. "Bobby, are these…"

"Solid iron. Completely coated in salt. One hundred percent ghost proof."

"You built a panic room?"

He shrugged. "I had a weekend off."

"Bobby." Dean picked up an old military AK and looked at him. "You're awesome."

They went to work packing more salt rounds while Bobby did the research.


	4. Chapter 4

The research wasn't comforting. Bobby found the symbol in the book of Revelations, the biblical reference just thrilled Dean. The Rise of the Witnesses was a sign of the apocalypse; someone forced them to rise and they were like rabid dogs on a warpath. These weren't just any spirits, they were people who had died after witnessing the supernatural.

"I've got a spell," Bobby continued. "To put the witnesses back to rest. Should work."

"Should." Sam laughed nervously. "Great."

"If I translate correctly that is. I think I've got everything we need here in the house."

Dean nodded. "Any chance you've got everything we need here in this room?"

"You thought our luck was going to start now all of a sudden?"

They packed up the weapons and the book for the spell and ventured back into the basement. It wasn't until the stairs that they saw another ghost. A man sitting on the top step, raised his head and looked at them.

"Ronald." Kayla breathed quietly.

"Hey Dean, you remember me?"

"Ronald!" He grinned. "Right, with the laser eyes? I wish I could say it's good to see you."

"I am _dead_ because of you."

Bobby fired a shot into him and he disappeared. "If you're going to shoot, shoot. Don't talk."

They went fast after that and made it into the living room. Bobby sent Sam upstairs to get a hex box and Dean into the kitchen for hemlock, opium and wormwood.

"What do you want me to do?" Kayla asked.

He motioned to her shotgun. "Cover my ass while I set this up."

She set the gun against her shoulder. "Can do."

As he started drawing on the table, two little girls appeared in front of the desk.

"Bobby." He looked up. "You walked right by us. You could have saved us."

Kayla shot them with the rock salt. "I'll try to get them before they talk."

"Thanks." He went back to work.

Ronald appeared after that and she took him out too. Then the kitchen door slammed shut.

"Dean?"

"I'm ok! Keep working!" He yelled at them, staring Henricksen in the eyes.

Sam came down and gave Bobby the hex box, Kayla motioned him to the kitchen and he went around the side entrance.

"How's it coming?"

"Almost got it." He started mixing ingredients into a bowl.

Her dad appeared in front of her. She looked at him for a long time but pulled the trigger.

Bobby glanced up. "That one yours I take it?"

"My dad."

"Yeah," he stated quietly while mixing. "I heard about that. Sorry kid."

"It's ok." She fired at the little girls again.

Sam and Dean joined them back in the room. As Bobby started chanting the ghosts came faster, one right after the other they blasted them away. They must have gone through a hundred rounds between the three of them. Then they all showed up at once.

The little girls pinned Sam between the wall and a desk. Meg reached through Bobby's back and grabbed his spine, Kayla spun around and shot her.

He groaned in pain. "Appreciate it." He threw the bowl into the fireplace.

A blue light filled the room, shone through the spirits and they all disappeared. Bobby hit the ground and Kayla kneeled down.

"Bobby you ok?"

Sam and Dean helped him off the ground.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good."


	5. Chapter 5

Late that night, Kayla was listening to the conversation going on in the kitchen. She slept through the first part but the voices woke her up and she moved closer to the door; by her best guess she'd say Dean was speaking with Castiel.

"I'm not here to perch on your shoulder, there are larger concerns."

"Larger concerns? People are getting torn to shreds down here. And by the way, while all this is going on, where's your boss? If there is a God."

"There is a God."

"I'm not convinced."

He tilted his head. "Kayla."

Dean turned and saw Kayla sitting up against the couch.

"I can stay out of this, you don't have to zap me with the knock out touch."

"No, of course. You're welcome to join us."

She stood up and approached them with a bit of caution, but mostly in quiet amazement. Was this really an angel of God? "Are you Dean's angel?"

Dean sighed, he could tell by the tone of her voice she was already bought into this God and angel crap.

"I'm Castiel, we didn't get a formal introduction. I'm sorry." He looked at Dean. "I like her, she shuts you up."

He grimaced.

"The rising of the witnesses is one of the sixty six seals. The seals are being broken by Lilith."

Dean nodded, that would make sense. That crazy bitch just kept popping up. "She did the spell, she rose the witnesses."

"And not just here, twenty other hunters are dead."

"She sure knew which witnesses to pick." Kayla said. Witnesses hunter's had failed, made them a perfect target.

"Lilith has a certain sense of humor." Castiel agreed.

"But we put those witnesses back to rest."

"It doesn't matter, the seal was broken. Think of the seals as locks on a door."

"Ok, last one opens and…"

"Lucifer walks free."

"Lucifer." Dean spit out mockingly. "Lucifer is just a story they tell in demon Sunday school."

"You met one of his sons." Castiel pointed out.

Well Dom was honest, she'd give him that. "Is that why the angels are here? To stop Lucifer?"

He nodded towards her. "That's why we've arrived."

"Well, bang up job so far. Stellar work with the witnesses."

"Dean."

"Nah they should have been here."

"We tried, there are other battles. Other seals, some we'll win some we'll lose. This one we lost."

Dean scoffed and Castiel stepped towards him. "You think we should just follow you around? There's a bigger picture here. You should show me some respect. I dragged you out of hell, I can throw you back in."

"No no," Kayla put a hand on his shoulder but quickly pulled it back. "Sorry." Do angels not want to be touched? She didn't know. He looked confused by her apology. "He doesn't mean anything by it."

"Kayla." She didn't have to defend him.

"Thank you, for saving him. From both of us."

He glanced to Dean. "You should listen to her." Then he was gone, with only a soft echo of what sounded like beating wings.

"Yeah, you should listen to me."

"I'm going back to bed."

"You've really got an angel Dean, like, your own personal angel."

"He's not _my_ angel, he's just my pain in the ass."

"Baby."

He saw her expression and knew there was no arguing, she was already convinced this guy was the real deal and was awe-struck by the work of God. She even apologized for touching him, like he was some kind of celebrity. He sighed quietly.

"I'll try to be nice enough to him so he won't want to throw me back into hell."

She smiled. "That's all I ask."

"Let me ask you something." He glanced in at Sam to make sure he was still sleeping. "Since when does Sam bring random girls back to the room?"

"Um..." She was a little thrown off by that one, as far as she knew Sam _didn't_ bring random girls back to the room.

"There was a brunette in her underwear when me and Bobby found him in Pontiac, she answered the door."

"A brunette?" She got a little queasy thinking about that one, she had suspected but...surely Sam wasn't sleeping with her. "I um, didn't know he was." And that was an honest statement, there may have been information left out, like the fact that the brunette was Ruby, but honest nonetheless.

"Huh. Guess it'd be kind of awkward to have them over when you were there." He smirked.

"Yeah I would guess so."


End file.
